Evils of the Peeps
by Luxikova
Summary: What happened 40 years ago when Wilfred Peep and his brother stole the magic water of the Well?


I do not own the 10th Kingdom or its characters. I do own the names Bo Joseph and Abram Peep.

This is definitely one of my favorite movies, I just hate that it's hard to watch it in one sitting. But anyways, my favorite part in the movie is when Tony, Virginia and Wolf are in that little farming town, so I decided to write about the Peeps. Exactly what happened that day, 40 years ago, when Wilfred and his brother stole the magic water of the Well?...

It was a bright Sunday morning in a small village in the heart of farming land in the 4th Kingdom. Wilfred Peep had been up since 4 o'clock doing chores around his small farm. There had been a magic well in the center of the town square for as long as he could remember. People came from all over the 9 kingdoms to have things blessed in it. For generations the Peeps had been using the well to make their crops growing strong and their animals beautiful and healthy. But it wasn't enough for Wilfred. He was a greedy man and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to get what he wanted.

The clock struck noon when Wilfred's brother, Abram, went out into the fields to fetch him.

"Ay, Wilf. Ye work to 'ard fer a boy yer age!" exclaimed Abram.

"I just turned twenty last month, mind ye. I'd 'ardly call meself a boy. And what of you, brother? Yer four years me senior and you 'aven't caught yerself a lass yet." Wilfred retorted.

"Ay, but I 'ave. You know the lass, down the way, who recently moved to town. Her names Bo Joseph. I plan to ask her father for her 'and tonight." Abram replied merrily.

"Why this lass? I hear she's as loose as a troll's whore!" Wilfred laughed, masking his jealousy.

The light smile of Abrams face was wiped away at his brother's comment. "Ye know why Wilf. Now c'mon, 'fore the folks finish their lunch n' return to the fields." Abram grabbed his brother's arm and rushed off towards the woods.

They soon found a gentle stream, which shimmered like oil and sparkled as the sun brushed it through the trees. This was the stream holding the magic water of the town well. Nobody had known where it lay, hidden for centuries in the forest's maze. But one day Abram Peep had stumbled upon it while he and the rest of the village's men folk had chased a wolf through the forest. He hid it from the others and decided to tell his brother about when he returned. They had planned to stop the stream from making it to the village well and re-canal it to a well under their barn. They had been working during the noon hour for six months and this would be the final day, the day when the water would never touch the well again.

When they reached the beginning of the stream Abram handed a shovel to Wilfred. "'urry up and start digging'! We don't 'ave much time!" he shouted.

An hour later Wilfred and Abram were covered in sweat and dirt but they were satisfied, for the magic water was now theirs. Or so it was thought…

"Well Wilf, we did it! We could become royalty if we wanted to, 'ave a castle to match that of the queenSnow White! Let's get back, I'll 'ave to wash up before I make me first wi-"

"Abram! Wilfred!" Bo Joeseph came running towards them.

"'Ow on all of God's green earth did ye find us 'ere!?" screamed Wilfred.

Bo was out of breath when she finally reached the two men. "The village counsel sent me to find you, I 'ave terrible news, it's the well! The water's gon- What's that?" she asked pointing to the former stream, "It was you two wasn't it! You destroyed the magic well!" she cried before breaking into a run.

But it was not use. Abram was much faster then she was. He tackled her to the ground and after a brief struggle he had tied her up and dragged her back to where Wilfred was standing.

"Damn it! I guess will 'have to kill her now, won't we?" Abram breathed.

Wilfred looked at his brother with ferocious eyes that seemed to come from out of nowhere. Yet he smiled an evil, ugly smile. "She's not the one who 'as to die, brother."

And with that Wilfred pulled out a knife and stabbed Abram in the stomach. He grinded the knife deep with his intestines before watching his brother's horrified face fall to the ground. Bo sat next to a tree in bindings, so stunned by the display she couldn't even scream. Next Wilfred cut Abram up into pieces and buried them in a badger hole nearby.

When he finished he grabbed Bo and took her farther down the forest, towards town, where the new canal of magic water could be found.

"Ye know Bo, I always wanted what I couldn't 'ave. And that was usually what Abram 'had. That is until 'e was stupid enough to tell me about the stream. Now I'll 'ave everything," Then he pulled her close to him and whisper in her ear, "even you. And Abram will rot in a hole, damned to hell for eternity."

That said he pushed Bo to her knees and forced he head into the stream. He held her neck tightly until she stopped moving. Then the stream spoke, "What do you want with my magic water?"

Wilfred replied, "Make this woman alive again, make her love me and bring my secret with her to her grave." And his wish was granted.

Bo stood up and Wilfred untied her. She smiled at him and asked, "What will we tell the villagers?"

He grinned evilly and said, "Why we will tell them I went looking for me brother when I 'eard 'im scream. 'e was attacked and eaten by wolves, by the time I arrived 'is body was nothing but a pile of bloody bones, which we buried and said a prayer above. Now come my sweet we 'ave much to do. Our weddin' be but a few days away."

Bo smiled, again, very sweetly and kissed his cheek. They walked merrily, arm in arm, back toward the village, while she softly sang:

"Little Bo Peep

Has lost her sheep

And doesn't know where

To find them.

Leave them alone

And they'll come home

Wagging their tails

Behind them."

And they lived happily ever after… at least for another 40 years…


End file.
